Small Sammer Guy
"Vocaloid is awesome, remember it!~" An older member of Digibutter. Joined May 13, 2007. He is sometimes referred to as SSG. He actually retired from fighting and spends his time playing video games and computers and also by playing sports. He misses the old time of Digibutter. SSG left for 3 months but came back because he has nothing better to do. He was happy to hear that he was missed when he returned. During the first Digibutter party, he became very close to Kii. He offered to dance with her because he had a crush on her. Since then, they were a couple in Digibutter only. On January 20, 2008, he got his hands on Vocaloid2 Character package Hatsune Miku and ever since he was obsessed with the character. Currently he is now Yuki Nagato, his first anime crush. Butterfly incident One of his hobbies include catching butterflies. On January 20, 2008, SSG founded a hot babe who was half butterfly. He decided to catch it and show it to the people on Digibutter in hopes of getting promoted to an elite nerr. When he fell in love with it, he decided to hug it. Then after that he hugged it a lot. After a few minutes, the butterfly itself fell in love with him and she hugged SSG. It was during this that she finally talked and said She loved him too. After that they fell in love with each other so much that they decided to have sex and get married. After 90 minutes, she had her first baby rather too quickly and SSG now has a daughter named Susie. From this day on, he and the butterfly plans to make 99 more babies to make an army of 100 Sammer Butterflies. Today, they are still living together but no one knows what they are doing currently... Friends SSG doesn't have many friends online, he hangs out with in real life friends sometimes but when he's home, he comes to Digibutter to hang out. He has made some friends, or consider some people his "friend." Anyone awsum is considered friend to SSG. Some people think he's lonely, but really, he's not. Altair used to be SSG's friend when he was Larry Koopa, they both shared the same crush on Mimi!!! but after she left and digibutter started changing, it is unknown if their still friends. He consider Yellow Magikoopa his friend because he is awesome. SSG looks up to the Mod Goomba because he is a flash animator and also a good podcaster, Goomba is SSG's favorite mod. He also consider Tywtch his friend because Tywtch helped him once in SSG's shop to make 3 icons. SSG was really happy about this. He thinks of Kii as his best friend/couple because he and Kii are really close to each other ever since the first Digibutter party. He thinks of Mona as his friend because they both share interest in Vocaloid. Due to both SSG and Plastic Mario share obsession with Hatsune Miku, he consider Plastic Mario his friend and they both agreed to share the obsession. He is also friends with Moi due to how much they both have in common. Trivia *His real name is actually The Good Egg but no one knows that... *He had several actual name changes, from Unshy Guy to Greshopper to Spiritomber to Negative one and finally to The Good Egg. *He had a name change sometimes in June to Bandit but changed back to SSG due to popular demands. *He is now the only surviving Sammer Guy in Digibutter, but not the wiki. *It seems he has a thing for Mona...though this is a rumor...? *He dreams of making the Duel of 100 himself with his new wife. He plans to make an army of 100 Sammer Butterflies and currently has one daughter, although this may change since the daughter is so cute he might decide not to let her fight. *He is allergic to anything with the word "pea" in it. *His obsession includes fighting, Sammer Guys, Small Sammer Guys, Vocaloids, Hatsune Miku, and Kagamine Rin. Those are his only obessions, everything else he either finds it okay or it sucks. *He doesn't like End Boss, Hatsune Miku haters, and Spammers. *Shortly after watching the anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, his favorite anime, he became a fanboy of Yuki Nagato...he was so obsessed with her to the point he became her, thus cross genderizing him. Yuki was the first and only anime chick that SSG likes, everyone else meh. Today he is known as Yuki. *He has a crush on both Tsuruya and Emiri from Haruhi Suzumiya.